Janabijana
by aicchan
Summary: Fic yang didedikasikan untuk Challenge di Infantrum dengan tajuk 'Semanis Aren' sequel dari PLANETARIUM.


**Janabijana**

**Planetarium -****プラネタリウム****-****Sequel**

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Janabijana**© aicchan

Gaara - Hinata

Romance – Science Fiction

Fic yang didedikasikan untuk Challenge di Infantrum dengan tajuk **'Semanis Aren'**

Mengambil kata **Janabijana** sebagai judul dimana arti kata tersebut menurut Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia adalah **'Tanah Kelahiran'**

Cerita ini juga dibuat sebagai sequel dari fic saya **PLANETARIUM**.

.

**ENJOY**

.

"Gaara!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan melihat seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa, Naruto? Kau seperti baru menang lotre saja."

Naruto menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu dan tersenyum lebar, "Proposal kita disetujui! Kita bisa memakai pusat penelitian di hutan _New Asia_ lagi!"

Kabar itu jelas berita yang menggembirakan, "Bagus. Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai berkonsentrasi untuk meneliti sumber air yang baru saja ditemukan."

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Kita diizinkan berangkat besok."

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita selesaikan semua urusan di sini."

"Oke! Besok kita bertemu di gate 3 gedung barat." Dan setelah itu si pirang pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gaara.

Gaara sendiri langsung menuju ke kantornya yang ada di lantai 23 sebuah gedung pusat _Green Earth_ yang dibangun di _Motherland_ beberapa tahun lalu. Bulan ini, tepat 8 tahun sejak kali pertama Gaara menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran umat manusia. Planet biru yang mulai mendapatkan kilanya lagi setelah dirusak oleh ketamakan mereka yang semenjak dulu berdiam di tanahnya dan dalam naungan langitnya.

Kerja keras dan dedikasi _Green Earth_ mulai mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Bahkan kini sudah ada beberapa wilayah di _Motherland_ yang sudah layak untuk dihuni manusia seperti dahulu. Berpijak pada tanah dan melihat birunya langit. Kampanye _Green Earth_ yang tanpa henti pun mulai menumbuhkan generasi muda yang peduli dan bersedia mencurahkan tenaga juga pikiran mereka demi mengembalikan kondisi _Motherland_ seperti dahulu.

Saat Gaara masuk ke ruang kerjanya, mendadak _pocketscreen_-nya berbunyi. Dia pun mengeluarkan gadget putih dari dalam sakunya. Dia menekan tombol biru di sisi kanan bawah gadget tipis serupa kartu itu dan sebuah layar proyeksi muncul di depan Gaara. Rupanya telepon dari Hinata, gadis yang sejak dua tahun lalu menjadi seseorang yang paling penting bai Gaara.

"Siang, Gaara." Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum, "Aku dengar dari Naruto kalau kalian diberi izin untuk pergi meneliti di _New Asia_. Selamat, ya? Kau pasti sedang senang sekali."

Gaara duduk di kursi kerjanya, "Begitulah. Aku sudah menginginkan ini lama sekali."

"Aku dan Sakura juga kak Neji bersama Sasuke, akan ke _Motherland_ bulan depan, semoga dapat izin untuk mempir di tempat penelitianmu nanti." Hinata membenahi rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, "Mmm… kemarin Temari-san datang kemari bersama Karura-san."

"Ke _shelter_ _Green Earth_? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya bilang kalau mereka bosan terus berada di _Mars Ring_. Mereka juga bilang mau pergi belanja di _shopping shelter_ yang ada di Bulan."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Ada-ada saja. Kau jangan sampai dipermainkan mereka. Kalau kau sedang sibuk, jangan paksakan diri menuruti kemauan mereka."

Mendengar itu, Hinata tertawa pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi hari ini aku memang janji makan malam dengan mereka berdua setelah _shift_ kerjaku selesai."

"… Tak ku sangka kau cocok juga dengan mereka…" Gumam Gaara, "Baiklah. Pastikan mereka tidak memaksamu melakukan ini dan itu."

"Iya iya, kau tak perlu mengingatkan aku terus, Gaara." Ujar Hinata, "Baiklah, aku tak mau menganggu kegiatanmu. Semoga sukses… dan semoga kita bisa bertemu kalau aku datang ke Motherland." Ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu."

"Umm… sampai jumpa, Gaara." Hinata melambai dan _live call_ itu pun terputus.

Gaara kembali pada sisa pekerjaannya. Dia sungguh tak sabar menunggu besok, dimana dia dan Naruto bisa memulai penelitian independen mereka.

.

#

.

Di pedalaman hutan _New Asia_, di sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi pepohonan nan hijau dan juga taman yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis bunga. Tempat itu bagaikan surga diantara lingkungan hutan yang masih menampakkan sisa-sisa kerusakan akibat bencana besar yang terjadi lebih dari seabad lalu. Di sana, Gaara dan Naruto sibuk oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Gaara mengambil contoh tanah dan Naruto mengambil contoh air dan tumbuhan. Tak lelah mereka terus mengembangkan cara untuk mengembalikan kondisi Bumi seperti sedia kala.

"Gaara… apa benar hari ini Hinata, Sakura, Neji dan Sasuke akan datang kemari?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruas akar tanaman yang dia teliti sejak dua hari lalu.

"Menurut jadwal memang begitu. Mereka akan menginap sekitar 3 hari untuk mengambil contoh penelitian kita dan dibawa ke pusat _Green Earth_ di koloni Bulan."

"Hmm." Naruto melepaskan kacamata yang berfungsi sebagai mikroskop untuk meneliti bagian-bagian kecil akar di meja kerjanya. "Kau pasti senang sekali ya… Hinata akan ada di sini selama tiga hari." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum jahil pada sobatnya.

Gaara tak mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto, karena dia sudah hafal benar kalau dia menyangkal, Naruto akan makin menjadi. Pemuda dari koloni _Mars Ring_ itu menutup wadah kaca berisi tanah yang baru dia ambil di sekitar sungai kecil yang ada di dekat pusat penelitian itu. "Waktunya makan malam sebentar lagi. Hari ini giliranmu yang memasak!"

"Iya iya, Tuan Muda. Kau mau makan apa?"

Gaara diam sebentar, lalu dia ingat hasil kebun yang mereka panen dari rumah kaca pagi tadi, "Bagaimana kalau stew. Ada kentang dan wortel yang bisa kita ambil dari rumah kaca."

Ide itu disambut antusias oleh Naruto, "Kau benar! Ah! Untunglah tim peneliti yang sebelumnya mengizinkan kita menikmati apa yang mereka tanam di rumah kaca." Serunya senang, "Ini kali pertama makan hasil langsung dari tanah _Motherland_. Aku tak sabar mencicipinya."

"… Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak. Aku tak mau kau merusak cita rasa sayuran yang ditanam dengan susah payah oleh para senior."

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tertawa.

Keduanya pun keluar dari dalam laboratorium dan menuju ke rumah kaca, tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sebuah titik jauh di atas sana. Pastinya itu pesawat yang membawa teman-teman mereka. Benar saja, pesawat itu makin mendekat dan mendarat dengan mulus di landasan yang tersedia. Dari dalam pesawat itu keluarlah empat orang seangkatan Gaara dan Naruto di Green Earth.

"Sakura! Hinata! Neji! Sasuke!" Naruto menghambur menghampiri teman-temannya. "Senangnya kalian bisa datang." Serunya heboh.

"Kau ini tetap saja semangat ya, Naruto. Aku jadi ragu apa kau ini benar sudah dewasa atau mentalmu terganggu dan tetap jadi anak-anak." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Naruto cemberut, "Memangnya kenapa? Dengan jiwa yang ceria seperti aku, tubuh bisa tetap sehat, tahu!"

Tak ada yang mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto saat itu.

"Masuklah! Kalian pasti lelah setelah penerbangan dari pusat _Green Earth_ di _Motherland_." Gaara mengambil barang bawaan Hinata, "Aku dan Naruto baru saja ingin memanen hasil kebun di rumah kaca."

"Wah… jadi tanah di sini sudah bisa ditanami, ya?" Sakura tampak takjub.

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri." Kata Gaara seraya mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk ke bangunan utama di pusat penelitian itu.

Hinata berjalan di sebelah Gaara, "Bunga-bunga yang indah. Aku tak pernah lihat jenis bunga ini di koloni bulan."

"Tenang saja, Naruto menyimpan semua data tentang bunga dan pohon yang tumbuh di sini." Gaara meletakkan koper Hinata begitu mereka tiba di runag tamu dengan dinding kaca yang menampakkan suasana hutan di sekeliling tempat itu.

"Udara di _Motherland_ lumayan berubah." Kata Neji, melepas mantel yang dia pakai. "Aku sempat baca data terbaru. Apa benar sudah ada pemukiman manusia dengan tingkat kebersihan hampir sembilan puluh persen?"

Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Benar sekali. Senior Asuma dan senior Genma sekarang bertugas di sana. Kalau sempat, nanti aku dan Gaara bisa antar kalian ke sana. Tempatnya baaaaagus sekali. Ada kebun binatang kecil dari hewan-hewan yang berhasil dibiakkan di sini."

"Ku baca dari data juga kalau _Green Earth_ di _Motherland_ berhasil menemukan tempat yang pas sebagai penangkaran spesies laut." Sasuke duduk di sofa putih yang empuk begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Tempat penangkaran itu juga ada di wilayah pemukiman. Sampai saat ini kami hanya menyebutnya dengan Area L. Karena terletak di kota yang dulu bernama London, meski sekarang bentuk geografisnya sudah sangat berbeda dari London yang ada dulu." Jelas Naruto, "Kau pasti suka di sana, Sasuke. Hewan-hewannya luar biasa banyak. Spesies laut yang belum bisa dibiakkan di Bulan sudah bisa hidup di _Motherland_ ini. Paus, Hiu, beribu jenis ikan dan tumbuhan laut… kalian bisa lihat itu semua di sana."

"Hebat." Sakura tampak tak sabar sekali, "Apa bisa dapat izin ke sana?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja. Gaara ini pnya koneksi yang oke di antara anggota _Green Earth Motherland_." Dia menepuk pundak Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Percuma mendengarkan dia." Gaara memandang keempat orang yang baru saja sampai itu, "Kalian mau ikut memanen di rumah kaca atau tidak? Ku rasa itu lebih berguna daripada mendengarkan ocehan si kepala kuning ini."

"Gaara! Jangan panggil aku kepala kuning! Memangnya aku ini jeruk atau apa?" Jerit Naruto marah, tapi justru mengundang tawa bagi yang lain.

Setelahnya, Gaara dan Naruto mengajak teman-teman mereka menuju ke rumah kaca. Di sana, para peneliti dari Bulan itu terkagum-kagum melihat berbagai macam sayuran dan buah tumbuh dengan subur di sana.

"Hebat… Tak pernah ada rumah kaca seperti ini di Bulan." Ujar Hinata, menyentuh sebuah tomat yang menggantung matang di pohonnya, "Perkembangan di _Motherland_ benar-benar luar biasa."

Gaara membagikan sarung tangan pada semua yang ada di sana. Mereka pun mulai mencari tanaman yang sudah bisa dipanen.

"Gaara… apa yang ini sudah bisa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Itu sudah bisa dipanen. Kita memang butuh banyak kentang untuk stew."

"Wah… Gaara sendiri yang masak?" Hinata tampak kagum.

"Begitulah." Gaara mencabut beberapa umbi kentang dan memasukkannya dalam keranjang, "di pusat _Green Earth Motherland_ kami memang biasa memasak sendiri. Ya— paling tidak masakanku lebih bersahabat di perut daripada hasil karya Naruto."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Aku jadi tidak sabar mencicipi masakan Gaara."

"Ku rasa tidak seenak masakanmu." Gaara mengangkat keranjang yang telah penuh, "Ayo. Ku rasa yang lain juga sudah selesai."

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri para anggota Green Earth lain yang sepertinya sudah puas memetik hasil bumi yang melimpah di rumah kaca itu. Kemudian mereka semua kembali ke bangunan utama yang berfungsi sebagai tempat tinggal di kompleks penelitian itu.

"Kalian duduk saja! Biar aku dan Gaara yang masak." Kata Naruto.

"Kau yakin kau bisa masak, dobe? Jangan-jangan kau malah meracuni kami." Kata Sasuke.

"Sembarangan saja! Aku bisa masak!" seru Naruto geram, "Iya kan, Gaara?"

Yang ditanyai hanya diam sejenak dan langsung berbalik pergi begitu saja menuju ke dapur. Jelas saja itu mengundang tawa dari mereka yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu.

.

Usai makan malam yang istimewa dan menyenangkan itu, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura wajar saja saat Gaara dan Hinata memisahkan diri dari mereka. Semua maklum kalau pasangan itu pasti rindu karena tak bertemu secara langsung lebih dari 6 bulan lamanya. Gaara sendiri mengajak Hinata ke balkon yang ada di lantai dua. Balkon itu cukup luas dan ada kursi di sana, jadi mereka bisa duduk dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan.

"Hebat… rasanya seperti ada di planetarium raksasa." Kata Hinata saat memandang langit malam yang bertabur beribu bintang.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu waktu pertama bertugas di sini." Gaara bersandar di kursi.

"Ini tempat tugas pertamamu di _Motherland_, kan? Kau bilang ada tempat dimana anggota _Green Earth_ yang bertugas di sini diberi bibit pohon untuk ditanam. Apa tempatnya jauh dari sini?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya 20 menit jalan kaki. Besok saja aku tunjukkan. Hutan di area ini masih belum terlalu stabil. Masih banyak hewan-hewan mutasi yang berkeliaran. Jadi sedikit berbahaya."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat pohon yang ditanam oleh Gaara. Pasti jadi pohon yang sangat indah."

"… Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum dan memandang pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, "Karena aku tahu kalau Gaara itu sangat suka pada tumbuhan. Pohon dan bunga pasti tumbuh dengan subur."

Mendengar pujian itu, Gaara jadi malu sendiri.

"Rasanya tidak sabar menanti saat _Motherland_ ini kembali seperti dulu. Dimana manusia bisa kembali bergantung pada tanahnya dan bernaung di bawah langitnya. Bagai dalam buaian seorang ibu."

Gaara meraih jemari Hinata dan menggenggamnya, "Aku yakin saat itu akan tiba. Entah butuh berapa puluh tahun lagi, aku yakin bumi ini akan kembali menjadi permata biru di angkasa."

Sejenak mereka diam menikmati hembusan angin malam. Dari kejauhan terdengar lolongan binatang buas. Lolongan yang saling bersahutan.

"Aku jadi ingat ceritamu saat pertama ditugaskan di sini," Hinata memandang Gaara, "bagaimana rasanya dikejar-kejar mahkluk mutasi?"

"Rasanya… berlipat kali daripada saat main game survival."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Tapi itu jadi pengalaman luar biasa, kan?"

Jemari mereka masih bertaut, kali ini terdengar suara-suara serangga malam. Alunan musik alam itu benar-benar bagaikan senandung tidur yang sangat lembut.

"Pembangunan pemukiman lain katanya sudah dimulai, apa Gaara dan Naruto tidak terlibat di dalamnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku dan Naruto lebih memfokuskan diri pada teknologi untuk perbaikan lingkungan. Masalah pembangunan, kami serahkan pada ahlinya."

"Tapi yang aku dengar pemukiman yang baru ini akan dibuat dengan sistem _Green Environment_. Pastinya akan ada banyak tumbuhan di sana, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut dalam proyek itu?"

"Entahlah… aku tidak berminat. Aku hanya ingin menemukan cara bagaimana supaya tumbuhan bisa bertahan di lingkungan yang masih tidak karuan seperti ini. Bagaimana supaya sekali lagi kita bisa menciptakan paru-paru dunia yang sanggup menyokong kehidupan setiap mahkluk yang berpijak di tanah ini."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia selalu kagum pada totalitas kerja dan pengabdian Gaara untuk memulihkan kondisi tanah kelahiran umat manusia ini. "Aku… sebenarnya sedang mengajukan proposal agar aku bisa dipindahtugaskan ke _Motherland_."

Gaara berpaling memandang kekasihnya dengan raut wajah terkejut, "Kau… serius?"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mengangguk, "Ya. Sebenarnya aku mengajukan proposal untuk ikut dalam proyek pembangunan pemukiman baru di _Motherland_."

Barulah Gaara paham kenapa Hinata menyinggung masalah pembangunan pemukiman baru itu.

"Makanya aku pikir… mungkin aku bisa bekerja bersama Gaara dalam proyek kali ini."

Gaara menggenggam jemari Hinata lebih erat, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku senang kalau kau bisa terlibat dalam proyek itu. Setidaknya kita jadi bisa lebih sering bertemu."

Ada semburat merah di wajah Hinata saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Yang pasti, kalau kau benar-benar diterima dalam tim, dirikanlah satu pemukiman yang ramah lingkungan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya. Aku akan membuktikan kalau teknologi dan alam bisa berjalan saling beriringan."

"Aku tahu kau bisa." Lalu Gaara berdiri, "Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh."

Hinata ikut berdiri, jemarinya masih bertaut dengan jemari Gaara, "Lelahku hilang saat aku bertemu denganmu."

Suatu keberuntungan Gaara bisa memiliki gadis ini. Gadis yang begitu lembut dan sangat mengerti dirinya. Gaara bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, kelak dia akan meminang kekasih hatinya ini dan mengajaknya tinggal di _Motherland_, di bumi yang menjadi masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan mereka.

Gaara mengecup kening Hinata, "selamat malam."

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan akhirnya Naruto mendapat izin untuk meninjau Area L untuk beberapa hari. Untuk sementara pusat penelitian yang ditempati Gaara juga Naruto akan diambil alih oleh dua orang anggota _Green Earth_ yang lain. Saat ini, Gaara, Naruto dan empat lainnya kini sedang berada di sebuah pesawat yang dikendalikan oleh Gaara.

"Aku tidak menduga kau punya izin sebagai pilot, Gaara." Kata Sasuke.

"Sengaja mengambil pelatihan singkat di sela pekerjaan. Lebih praktis kalau bisa mengoperasikan pesawat sendiri."

Saat itu Sasuke memandang Naruto yang ada di sebelah Gaara sebagai co-pilot, "Apa si dobe yang satu ini juga punya izin?"

"Bukan sebagai pilot utama. Izin sebagai co-pilot." Kata Gaara, "Kalau dia ini kucing, aku yakin nyawanya ada sembilan."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Kalian akan bereaksi sama kalau melihat bagaimana proses pelatihan Naruto. Mungkin pelatihnya lebih memilih terjun bebas daripada menunggu sampai Naruto mendaratkan pesawatnya."

Gelak tawa terdengar di pesawat kecil yang berkapasitas tak lebih dari sepuluh orang itu.

Perjalanan udara menuju ke Area L cukup panjang dan mereka baru tiba saat hari sudah larut. Asuma dan Genma yang merupakan penanggung jawab utama di pemukiman itu, menyambut mereka dan memberikan tempat tinggal sementara di dua rumah yang ada di pemukiman warga sipil.

Semua terkejut melihat tatanan kota kecil itu. Perumahan dibangun dengan desain simpel tapi tampak nyaman. Setiap rumah diberi pekarangan kecil dengan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yang mekar indah. Ada barisan pepohonan di setiap sisi jalan yang diaspal dengan sangat halus. Udara juga terasa begitu segar. Tak seperti bagian Motherland lain yang masih terasa penuh dengan polusi dan kerusakan di sana-sini. Dua anggota senior _Green Earth_ mempersilahkan para juniornya untuk beristirahat dan memberikan izin untuk menjelajah kota esok hari.

Hinata dan Sakura tinggal di rumah yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari rumah yang ditempati para pria. Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tidur, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

.

Pagi yang cerah datang membawa udara yang sangat menyenangkan. Sinar matahari terasa nyaman menyentuh kulit, udara pagi pun terasa sejuk, tak panas seperti dibagian bumi yang lain.

"Ini menakjubkan." Ujar Naruto saat dia, Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji keluar rumah di pagi itu. "Apa seperti ini rasanya hidup di bumi beratus tahun lalu?"

"Ya…" gumam Neji, "pasti seperti ini rasanya."

Tak lama, Sakura dan Hinata keluar dari rumah yang ada di sebrang jalan. Wajah kedua gadis itu tampak sedikit sembab, tapi semua maklum, karena saat ini pun rasanya mereka ingin menangis.

Gaara menghampiri Hinata dan merangkul pundak gadis itu, "Kita cari sarapan di luar? Aku sempat lihat peta, di bagian barat ada kompleks pertokoan."

"Uhm… ku rasa itu ide bagus." Sambut Naruto, "Pasti menyenangkan menikmati sarapan di luar rumah."

Setelah kesepakatan bersama, semua pun langsung masuk dalam mobil yang menjadi fasilitas tambahan mereka selama ada di kota ini. Sekali lagi Gaara yang bertugas sebagai supir, karena semua tak mau cari pekara dengan membiarkan Naruto mengemudikan apapun. Gaara mematikan fungsi kemudi otomatis di mobil berwarna putih itu. Setelah menyalakan mesin, mobil yang semula menempel rata pada tanah pun perlahan melayang sekian sentimeter dari permukaan lalu melaju mulus menyusuri jalanan asing namun entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar.

Sepanjang jalan di daerah pemukiman, mereka melihat aktivitas yang sebenarnya tak berbeda dari aktivitas harian warga di koloni-koloni luar angkasa. Jogging, berjalan-jalan dengan hewan peliharaan, atau bercengkrama dengan tetangga. Tapi yang menimbulkan satu nuansa berbeda adalah semua kegiatan itu dilakukan di bawah bayangan pohon yang rindang dan hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Gaara membuka kaca jendela dan membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke dalam mobil.

"AH! LAUT!" seru Naruto.

Semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Memang benar, dari jalan menanjak yang mereka lalui, terlihatlah birunya air laut yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi.

"Indahnya…" Sakura memandang takjub pada panorama yang tak akan pernah bisa di dapat di koloni luar angkasa. "Hei Gaara, apa ada tempat makan di dekat laut?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menekan tombol biru di samping kemudi. Sebuah layar proyeksi menunjukkan map kota itu secara tiga dimensi, "cari sendiri!"

Sakura menggeser peta tiga dimensi itu ke tempat duduknya yang ada di bagian tengah mobil. Neji dan Sasuke yang duduk di belakang juga ikut melihat peta itu. Sakura memutar-mutar peta beraneka warna itu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah restoran di dekat laut. Maka sekali lagi keputusan mutlak disepakati dan Gaara pun mengarahkan mobil menuju ke laut.

Tiba di tempat tujuan, mereka semua tak langsung masuk ke restoran. Mereka semua terpana melihat pasir putih membentang menjadi batas alami antara daratan dan lautan. Para warga pun banyak yang beraktivitas di sana. Tanpa menunggu komando, semua menuruni tangga beton yang ada di sisi jalan menuju ke pantai berpasir lembut. Aroma garam tercium saat angin berhembus, sensasi baru yang menyenangkan. Melihat orang-orang yang menikmati air laut yang jernih, Sakura mengajak semua untuk bermain di air dangkal, jelas saja ajakan itu tak bisa ditolak. Setelah melepaskan alas kaki mereka, semua anggota _Green Earth_ itu pun langsung menceburkan diri di air yang dingin.

"Aaaah~ ombaknya menyenangkan sekali…" Sakura mengikat rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin.

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan santai di sepanjang jejak ombak di pantai itu.

"Hebat… jauh lebih indah dari hologram yang ada di ruang relaksasi di pusat." Ujar Hinata yang membuarkan rambutnya tergerai dan menari bersama angin, "Apa laut ini sudah bersih sepenuhnya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu persis seberapa besar, tapi sebelum laut ini dibersihkan dan difungsikan seperti semula, sudah dibangun semacam dam besar jauh di sana, tak terlihat dari sini. Setelah dam selesai di bangun, barulah air laut ini diproses, dibersihkan, dan dijadikan miniatur kehidupan laut berabad silam. Proyek pemukiman ini sudah dimulai bahkan sejak kita belum terdaftar menjadi anggota _Green Earth_."

Ombak menyapu kaki mereka, membawa serta pasir yang ada di pantai itu.

"Mungkin penggagas proyek ini telah tiada dan tak bisa menikmati pemandangan luar biasa ini." Ujar Hinata, memandang kilau air yang sangat menawan.

"Aku yakin dia tak menyesal. Karena seperti kita, dan semua anggota_ Green Earth _lainnya, kita bekerja bukan untuk diri kita sendiri saja, tapi untuk kelangsungan hidup Motherland ini. Untuk mengembalikan kehidupan manusia di tanah ini."

Hinata tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Gaara, "Kalau begitu… setidaknya aku berharap kelak anak-anak kita bisa menikmati apa yang kita perjuangkan."

Perkataan Hinata itu membuat jantung Gaara berdetak sedikit lebihi cepat, "… Ya… semoga saja mereka bisa menikmatinya." Gaara menepuk punggung tangan Hinata, "Bersabarlah sedikit sampai ku sematkan cincin di jarimu, Hinata."

Kali ini Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara, "Aku sudah _expert_ dalam masalah bersabar. Jadi Gaara konsentrasi saja dengan pekerjaan."

Memang tepat pilihan Gaara memberikan seluruh cintanya pada gadis ini. Dibalik kelembutannya ada ketegaran dan juga rasa optimis yang membuat Gaara terpesona.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang sudah basah kuyub karena asyik bermain air. Sambil mengobrol ringan tentang rencana untuk meninjau lokasi pembiakan dan penangkaran hewan laut setelah sarapan nanti, mereka menyusuri pantai itu sekaligus menikmati lantunan musik dari debur ombak yang menyentuh daratan atau menghantam karang. Simfoni alam yang membuat tekad mereka semakin kuat. Tekad untuk tetap berjuang, tekad untuk membalas budi pada planet yang telah membesarkan umat manusia sejak dulu. Jalan mereka masih panjang… masih teramat panjang, tapi mereka tahu dan mereka yakin kalau jalan yang telah mereka tempuh tidaklah sia-sia.

Kelak, di suatu saat nanti, manusia akan bisa sekali lagi hidup berdampingan dengan alam. Mengambil apa yang mereka butuhkan, dan memberi apa yang dibutuhkan oleh alam. Kelak… _Motherland_ akan bersinar sekali lagi sebagai permata biru di jagad yang luas ini.

.

**THE END**

.

Satu fic sci-fi lain dariku. Yaa.. meski hanya sequel, bolehlaaaah #dor Semoga ini memenuhi persyaratan untuk disertakan dalam challenge 'Semanis Aren' secara saja jg ga ngeh ini fluff-nya dimana #orz

Mohon masukan dan saran untuk perbaikan dalam karya saya yang lain. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu~~ #haguhagu


End file.
